Wolfbane Chronicles: Darkened Light Saga
by LunarFormer
Summary: Be back next week. enjoy this randomness until then.
1. Part 1: Sinister Revelations

Wolfbane Chronicles  
  
Part 1: Sinister Revelations  
  
A Slagpit/LunarFormer Production  
  
A TransFormers fanfiction  
  
Well, fellow Followers of the Wolf, and you too, Albedo, welcome back. You've all been wondering when I was going to come back to this point, and here we are. Be prepared, though, since this storyline might get a tad heavy on the Decepticon side.  
  
"FINALLY! We're getting the respect we deserve, boys!"  
  
"BOYS?! I resent that remark!"  
  
"Fine, fine, 'we're finally getting the respect we deserve, lady and gentlemen!'"  
  
Quiet, Dark, or I'll ask Z to turn you into something cutesy and put you in the Barney universe.  
  
"NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"  
  
Oh? How about turning you into a cute angora rabbit with a fixation on Wolfbane?  
  
"Now you're just asking for pain, you lousy robotic city!"  
  
Say…what?  
  
"NOTHING! Nothing…never mind me. I'll just go wait for the corner for you to finish the intro."  
  
Good. Now, when we left the 'Cons, they had just finished bothering Wolfbane and Lifewing, and Sparksmasher had "created" a new Decepticon from the old body of Lightwing and a spare Decepticon spark. Now then, let's see what happens from here on out…  
  
TransFormers are not an original creation. It is owned by Takara, Hasbro, Sunbow, and Marvel Productions. The Trans Misfits (characters only appearing in the Slagpit/LunarFormer productions) are mine, but Darkbane is co-owned by Zaheera, the mighty immortal gold dragon from TRHQ. Oh, and Albe, I warn you, Z loves to torture Decepticons. She particularly loves to drive Darkbane nuts, but has played with Megs on a few occasions, just as a warning.  
  
Scene: The Decepticon Battleship "Enslavement"  
  
"We're nearing the Decepticon fleet, sir," Tracking said, turning slightly from his navigation station to look at his commander.  
  
"Milord, I'm picking up a transmission from the fleet," Darkstorm announced, a tone of worry entering his voice. "Prime security. For you."  
  
{Oh no…} Darkbane thought to himself. {HE's calling…I was afraid of this.} "Feed it through to the office. You have control until I return."  
  
"Understood and done, Lord Darkbane."  
  
Darkbane stood from his command chair and strode to his office. Once inside, he quickly scrambled to hide several ornamental robes he had scattered around the room, and proceded to activate a holo projector on his desk.  
  
"Interrogative: Why do you return? Have you destroyed the one known as Wolfbane?" asked the holo image that hovered over the desk, stareing directly at Darkbane. The visage is slightly blurry, but one can make out a somewhat familiar six sided black shape surrounding one single blinking yellow eye.  
  
"No, master, I fear not. But I need more supplies. I have returned to refuel and restock my ship, and perhaps gain a few more troops…"  
  
"Conclusion: You have failed. You were told not to return here until you had finished your assignment."  
  
"Master, please understand! I've tried to eliminate him! I have! I have no greater goal than to see that good side of me die a long, painful, lingering death! But my men and I have found a way to make Wolfbane into a Decepticon…"  
  
"Hypothesis: You intend to do this instead of follow orders."  
  
"Master, it's in the best interests of the fleet."  
  
"Ultimatum: Go now. Return again without finishing your quest, and your life is thereby forfit."  
  
"As you command…master Shockwave."  
  
The holoprojection faded from view as Darkbane finished his statement. Darkbane stood in his office for a minute, wondering what to do next. Then, there was a knock at the door. "Enter, if you must," Darkbane called back to the door.  
  
"I hate to intrude like this, sir, but I fear that there is a defensive force wall between us and the fleet. If we don't turn around, we will smack into it and be vaporized." A lithe black and brown form entered the room, sauntering up to Darkbane as he continued to stare at the spot where Shockwave's holographic image had just been. The 'bot looked almost like Lightwing had, only with a different paint job. Her feline tail twitched slightly as she walked over to Darkbane. She then opened one of her wings and wrapped it around him. "Is something the matter, sir?"  
  
"What? Oh, no, Wingwrath. Nothing is wrong. Go tell Darkstorm to turn the ship around. We are heading back to Cybertron…or, more precisely, the 3rd moon of our home planet." Darkbane freed himself from the new Decepticon's wing, and walked over to his chair. "I need to think. Please leave immediately."  
  
"Yes, sir." Wingwrath replied, almost scathingly, and marched out of the room. Darkbane watched as she left, and couldn't help but wonder what it was that had attracted Wolfbane to Lightwing in the first place. He had been dealing with this new, "improved" version of Wolfbane's true love for over a week now, and he still could hardly stand having her around. Perhaps it was because she was a fuzor. Perhaps it was because she had been an Autobot. Perhaps it had something to do with the uneasiness he felt in her presence. Maybe it was just knowing that she had had a connection to Wolfbane. He tried to make himself think about something else, like what he was going to do now, since Shockwave, the new High Commander of the Decepticons, had basically just kicked him and his crew out of the Decepticon fleet. Unfortunately, Dark found it hard to concentrate on such matters, as his mind wandered back to his thoughts about Wingwrath.  
  
{Why can't I get her out of my head?} Darkbane asked himself, not expecting an answer.  
  
{Get who out of your head, Dark?} A low, growling voice echoed through the bear-bot's mind.  
  
{What the…WOLF?!}  
  
{That's right, Dark! I decided to open the link this time. Glad I did. Now, who can't you get out of your head?}  
  
{Well, right now, apparently you!}  
  
{Ha! Good one. Hey, you wouldn't, by any chance, know what happened to a certain body last week, would you?}  
  
Darkbane grinned, knowing just what Wolfbane ment, but was glad he knew how to block his memory circuits from his better half. {Sorry, wolfie boy, not a clue what you are talking about. Now, if you don't mind, I have an awful headache, and I'm going to end this.}  
  
{Fine…but I've got my eye on you, you scum.}  
  
{I wouldn't have it any other way, my nemesis.}  
  
Ok, that's it. That's the end of the first chapter of the newest Wolfbane Chronicle. Hope you had fun. (raises personal Energon Forcefield) And, in case Albedo gets any ideas, this field will keep me safe and sound from any attack. See you all next time in Part 2: Can The Heartless Love? 


	2. Part 2: Can The Heartless Love?

The Wolfbane Chronicles  
  
Part 2: Can The Heartless Love?  
  
A Slagpit/Lunarformer Production  
  
A TransFormers fanfic  
  
Well, dear friends and a certain Decepticon out there I shall not name, welcome to the next chapter in this Darkbane-centric storyline. Dark is currently recovering from his latest torment from Zaheera, so I'll go see if he's ready to start things…  
  
{Knocks on a door with a star on it marked Dark} Darkbane? You ok in there? You up to doing another chapter?  
  
"Go away! I'll come out as soon as I get my cue."  
  
Well, I'm doing the intro right now, so you might want to hurry it up.  
  
"Just give me a moment! {ripping sound from other side of the door} EOWCH! Man, that stings…and it's gonna take a while for that fur to regenerate…"  
  
What's going on in there?  
  
"Let's just say I don't like little kids, I am not a big fan of a certain unmentionable purple dinosaur, and I REALLY don't like stickers."  
  
Ah, Z sent you to the B-zone, eh?  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sorry to hear that.  
  
"Remind me to hurt the boss man next time he's around."  
  
(Slagpit) What's this?  
  
{Prolonged silence, then a loud gulp} "Um, nothing, chief."  
  
(Slagpit) Better be nothing. Now get ready. You're on soon. And do remember to be nice…I don't want that dragon to want to do anything unnecessary to you at my request.  
  
"Right, boss."  
  
(Slagpit) I'll take care of this, LF, you take care of the intro.  
  
Ok. TransFormers and all related elements are owned by Takara/Hasbro/Sunbow/Marvel Production. The Trans Misfits belong to Slagpit/LunarFormer productions. Darkbane is also owned in part by Zeharra of the TRHQ, and is the most unlikely manbiotch I have ever heard of. Now, if you don't mind, a bit of a warning. This chapter may be a bit…fluffy, so for those of you with weak stomachs for the sentimental, please turn back now, and come back next chapter.  
  
Scene: Aboard the "Enslavement"  
  
{Why doesn't he notice me? What do I have to do, throw myself at him?} the raven/calico cat fuzor thought to herself, while heading down the corridor. {I mean, I know I've only been reactivated for a week, but I feel drawn to him somehow. And every time I try to get his attention, he just finds some way to get rid of me.}  
  
"Wingwrath! Wait up, Wingwrath!" shouted someone from behind her. She spun around, hoping to see her commanding officer. Much to her dismay, it was only FlapSnap.  
  
"What do you want, idiot?"  
  
FlapSnap scoffed. "I'm no idiot."  
  
"Oh pu-lease! You end up causing more blunders around here than any other 'Con I know, besides maybe your brother Waspinator."  
  
"Don't bring him into this. I just heard he's become a Predicon."  
  
"Sorry to hear that. Now what did you wan to say to me?"  
  
"Oh…right. Well, it's going around the ship that you have been putting the moves on Lord Darkbane…"  
  
"WHAT?! That's…that's absurd. He's my commanding officer. I could never…" She blushed slightly as she said this, and lowered her eyes slightly.  
  
"Now who's the fool? Only a fool tries to deny one's own feelings."  
  
"Oh, quiet! Was there something you wanted to tell me of importance, or did you just want to fill me in on the latest gossip aboard the ship?"  
  
"I wanted to let you know that it will never work. Problem with Lord Darkbane is that he is truly the most heartless Decepticon in the universe. And I mean that quite literally. There is no spark in him! You'll never be able to gain any affection from him."  
  
"HA!" she laughed, throwing her head back. "As if that should bother me? I don't care one bit about him! And even if I did, it's as I said, he's our commanding officer, and it wouldn't be right for me to even entertain the thought of trying to be romantically attached to him. Now, if you could do me a favor, fellow fuzor?"  
  
"What do you want me to do, Wingwrath?"  
  
"Could you go and tell Darkstorm to turn the ship around on a course back to Cybertron? I have…something…I have to do."  
  
"As you wish, ma'am," the slim eel/bat said, saluting.  
  
"Thank you, FlapSnap," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. As he continued down the corridor, she headed down the barracks hall, and entered her quarters, where she launched herself onto her recharge bed and cried. {I knew it. It's just like me to fall for the one person in the entire army that I haven't a chance with. I'm almost as much of a loser as that fool FlapSnap. How could I have been so blind?}  
  
Scene: elsewhere in the "Enslavement"  
  
"Sparksmasher? Where are you, Sparksmasher? I know you're in here!" Darkbane boomed as he entered the medic's little laboratory/torture chamber.  
  
"Milord! I didn't hear you come in!" An ambulence came rushing out of one of several repair bays in the room, quickly transforming back into its transmetal frilled lizard mode.  
  
"'Smasher, I need you're advice. How much do you know about psychology?"  
  
"All depends, sire. Are you talking in the sense of psychological warfare, or more like being a psychologist? I'm quite adept in the first, but I'm not quite as skilled in the latter."  
  
"'Smasher, right now, I just need someone who can help me figure out just what this unknown feeling is I'm having."  
  
"Ah, an emotional vent, for once not resulting in raw fury. This is quite a change from the ruthless Decepticon sub-commander we all know around here. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Well, I don't want this getting around, but…there's something about that 'bot you created from Lightwing's former body…I don't know what it is, but…I just feel odd when she's around."  
  
"Hmmmm…I guess I should have expected this…"  
  
"What? What do you mean? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, milord, Wolfbane and Lightwing were quite close, were they not?"  
  
"What kind of a stupid question is that?! YES, OF course they were! That's the whole reason we kidnapped Lightwing in the first place."  
  
"Well…since you are a part of Wolfbane, you were probably, if distantly and imperceptibly, attracted to her."  
  
"What?! She was an enemy, just like all Autobots! And a perfect hostage, since I wanted to bring out my better half."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know, but hear me out. Now, since she was an Autobot, you were able to control that attraction…turn it into additional hatered. But now, since she has been brought back as a Decepticon, you find her even more attractive…but you don't allow yourself to admit it, since that would be against Decepticon army regulations, with you being a sub-commander, her being a lowly trooper. So, you are trapped in an inner conflict, one between your honor as a Decepticon of high rank and your affections for her."  
  
"Sparksmasher?"  
  
"Yes, milord?"  
  
"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."  
  
"Well, I'm not quite the perfect psychologist. I prefer to mess with people's minds, not figure them out."  
  
"Well, thank you anyway, Sparksmasher. I'll…be back later, I think."  
  
"Very well, sire."  
  
And with that, Darkbane left the office, as Sparksmasher transformed back into ambulance form and reentered the repair bay he had exited just a few minutes earlier.  
  
As soon as he was out in the hall, Darkbane slipped into the nearest shadowed alleyway. In a soft voice, so as not to be heard by any of the microphones he was certain Sparksmasher had laid around the ship to listen in on any interesting conversations, Darkbane asked, "Computer, where is unit Wingwrath? Please respond over internal systems only."  
  
~"Unit designate Wingwrath is located in barracks corridor 1, room 14."~  
  
Darkbane emerged from the shadows, and proceded down the hall to the barracks.  
  
Scene: Wingwrath's room, aboard the "Enslavement"  
  
Wingwrath had almost cried herself into a recharge cycle, when she heard a knocking at her door. "GO AWAY!" She hollered, her voice harsh from sobbing.  
  
"And if I refuse? What makes you think you can give me orders, Wingwrath?" an unmistakeable voice called back. Upon hearing it, Wingwrath stood up, wiped her optics with one of her wings, tried to make herself look as cool and calm as ever, and sat down at her desk, attempting to make herself appear busy.  
  
"Forgive me, sir, I didn't realize it was you. Please enter. The door is not locked." She heard the door slide open, then slide shut again as Darkbane entered the small room.  
  
"Is everything all right? I thought I heard something strange in here."  
  
"Yes, sir, everything is fine. I've been here filling out this paperwork"  
  
"I…see." Darkbane said, noticing the wet spot on the recharge bed where Wingwrath's tears had gathered. He closed his eyes, trying to decide what to say next. "Um…Wingwrath…"  
  
"Yes, sir? Is there something you need me to do?" she asked, turning around in her chair. He studied her face, noting the recent marks of where her tears had been rolling down her slightly feline face.  
  
"No, no, it's just…I think it's about time we had a talk…"  
  
"Oh," was all that she could say.  
  
"Wingwrath…I…I..." Darkbane stuttered, trying to make himself say something he never thought he'd say in a million lifetimes, when suddenly the ship jolted violently, almost knocking him off balance, and sending Wingwrath hurtling through the air. Just as she was about to crash to the ground, Darkbane dove and caught her, lifting her back to her feet. They stood there, looking at each other for what seemed an eternity, staring into each other's optics.  
  
{Well, Wing, if you are going to say something, you better say it now, if you don't want this to wind up another missed chance.}  
  
{What am I waiting for? What was that jolt? What is happening to the ship? Should I say something, or should I just excuse myself? Man, she looks lovely in the emergency lighting. Wait, why is the ship on emergency lighting? What is wrong with my ship? Maybe I should just excuse myself…no. I started this, I have to finish this.}  
  
"Sir…"  
  
"Wingwrath…"  
  
"I just wanted to…sorry, you go first…no, you…" the two 'Cons said in unison, stepping on each other's speech.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. You go first. You have the superior rank."  
  
"No, please, you go first. I want to know what my newest recruit has on her mind."  
  
"No, sir, I must insist, please go first."  
  
"Dang it, Wingwrath! Tell me what you are thinking! That's an order!"  
  
"I…I can't, sir. I'm sorry. Now, was there something you wanted to say to me?"  
  
Darkbane sighed heavily, now not sure if he really wanted to say anything at all. "I guess it can wait…" With that, he slowly walked out the door. He could hear the muffeled sound of crying on the other side as it closed. He frowned, looking down at the ground, then lifted his head back up, sighing. "Darkstorm, what happened?"  
  
~"We seem to have reached the Alderan system and encountered some large asteroids. I switched us to emergency lighting to help boost power to shields."~  
  
"I'm coming to the control room. I'll be there in a 10 clicks. Hang on. Darkbane out." He laid a hand on Wingwrath's door, almost wishing he could understand this feeling he had for her, then took off toward the control room.  
  
Ok, so…Darkbane and Wingwrath are in love and can't figure out how to admit it to each other openly. Tell me what you think. Next time…Part 3: {Name unknown.} 


	3. Part 3: Dark Disillusion

The Wolfbane Chronicles  
  
Part 3: Dark Disillusion  
  
A Slagpit/LunarFormer Production  
  
A TF fanfiction  
  
Ok, I'm back…man, writer's block is such a pain…especially when you are trying to write a dramatic, battle filled story line and you can't stop writing romances for some reason.  
  
"Not that we're complaining, LF."  
  
"Nope, not us."  
  
Yes, I know that, Wolf and Life, but, as Albedo mentioned…the Decepticons prefer to keep their emotions hidden, unlike Autobots, such as ourselves. Anyway, I think I've come up with a way to restore things to the path I wanted them to take…as convoluted as they may seem.  
  
"GOOD!"  
  
Shut up, Dark, or I'll have Z make you watch Rainbow Bright for a month.  
  
"I'll be good."  
  
Good man. Now then…I must apologize if I seem a tad…edgy right now, but you would be, too, if it was Spring Break and you couldn't go anywhere, and are landlocked in the same town you were born and raised…the same blasted college town, where nothing interesting ever happens…in a state that almost no one has ever heard of…I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! {tries to relax} I'm ok, I'm ok…I just really need a vacation, but don't have the time or resources. And my only links to the web are closing very early all this week, so I can't even spend time with my usual gang of unusual people. Anyway, instead of venting…let's get on with this story, shall we?  
  
TransFormers belongs to Hasbro/Takara/Sunbow/Marvel Productions, not me. The Trans Misfits belong to Slagpit/LunarFormer Productions.  
  
{the Trans Misfits gather around LF and Slagpit}  
  
"You sure you're ok, man?"  
  
Yes, I'm sure, Wolfbane. Just get on with the show.  
  
"Ok. Dark, that's your cue!"  
  
Scene: corridor to the bridge of the "Enslavement"  
  
{Great…now what? I should have said what I went there to say and gotten it out. Of my system…now, I have no idea what to think…she seems devastated by something…and I have no idea what that is…} Darkbane mused as he tread down the hallway, looking at the floor. Then he raised his head sharply, a stern look on his face. {Nor should I care! She is my subordinate, nothing more! I can't believe I almost fell for that drivel Sparksmasher was spouting! Just because Wolfbane was in love with Lightwing, I would fall in love with this entity…the very notion is laughable! I am a Decepticon! I'm above such emotions as love! I can't let this…distraction interfere with my plans.}  
  
As he reached the door to the control bridge, he was aware of someone behind him. He turned to see who it was, and saw the familiar outline of a winged cat flying toward him. He quickened his pace, and swiftly entered the bridge. He could here Wingwrath transforming outside, land, then slowly walk away down the corridor. {Good. As it should be. She is not needed on the bridge. Now then, to see why we are off course on our way to Cybertron...}  
  
He walked over to the control console, and hit a few keys, trying to figure out what went wrong. "Ok, who decided to try to use this galaxy as a shortcut?"  
  
"That would be Tracking, sire." FlapSnap replied, pointing at the diminutive videocassette 'bot.  
  
"Hey, according to these starcharts, we would have gotten to Cybertron three times faster!" Tracking rebutted, holding up an old star map.  
  
"You fool. These went out of date long long ago! Now we're damaged in a galaxy far away from our own! Darkstorm! Take him to Sparksmasher. Let Smasher know I want him to get…the works."  
  
"Yes, my liege. I live to serve."  
  
"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! VID, GET ME OUT OF THIS!"  
  
The large TV 'Con just shrugged weakly, and followed the two other 'Cons out of the room.  
  
"Well, this is not just some petty damage…we need some real repairs here, if we are to make it to Cybertron…FlapSnap, set a course for Coruscant. And notify everyone besides Tracking that they have shoreleave to wreak whatever havok they can while the ship is repaired."  
  
"Yes, sire. Anything else?"  
  
"No, FlapSnap. Now do it before I send you to Smasher as well!"  
  
"Course laid in. I'll go notify everyone in person."  
  
"You do that. But let me notify Wingwrath."  
  
"Any particular reason, milord?"  
  
"NO! Now go!" Darkbane hollered, readying his claw shooters at FlapSnap. The fuzor left, and Darkbane closed his eyes, pointing his head generally in the direction of the main viewscreen. {am I making the right choice here?}  
  
  
  
What is going on? Why am I finishing this so soon? Why is this not going as I planned? Why am I fiddling around with the Star Wars Universe? Who knows…  
  
Next time, Part 4: Admonition or Lies? 


	4. Part 4: Strange Findings

The Wolfbane Chronicles  
  
Part 4: Strange Findings.  
  
A Slagpit/LunarFormer Production  
  
A TF fanfiction  
  
Welcome back to the flagship of SLF Enterprises, THE WOLFBANE CHRONICLES!  
  
(the sounds of the TransMisfits cheering in the background, most notably Wolfbane, can be heard)  
  
Yes, that's right, as per Slagpit's request, I'll be getting things back on track with this series while he's off working on finding the Pokemon crew and setting up a secondary base of operations for them. Let's face it, TransFormers and Pokemon should not be on the same production team.  
  
"Vree."  
  
Yes, Bonsiadouble, I know eevees are still aloud in the studio. That's not my concern. Besides, I like eevees, and you in particular.  
  
"Eeee vree."  
  
Yes, you are a good pet. Now hush. Let's see…Z is due to return Dark in 3…2…1…  
  
"WHAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!"  
  
Welcome back, Dark. Ready for your close up?  
  
(Darkbane, after being dropped through the skylight, stands up and dusts himeslef off.)  
  
"I'm always ready, LF. So, am I on time?"  
  
Just made it. Now then, on to the disclaimer.  
  
TransFormers belongs to companies not affiliated with SLF Enterprises. SLF Enterprises is wholly owned by Slagpit and LunarFormer, and is the sole owner of the TransMisfits Universe. Any use of the TransMisfits without asking myself shall be noted and observed for accuracy to the characters, and commented upon. The Misfits and SLF Enterprises reserve the right to appear in any reviews pen name designate LunarFormer may appear.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
When last we left the story:  
  
"Well, this is not just some petty damage…we need some real repairs here, if we are to make it to Cybertron…FlapSnap, set a course for Coruscant. And notify everyone besides Tracking that they have shoreleave to wreak whatever havok they can while the ship is repaired."  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Scene: A bar somewhere on Coruscant  
  
The bar was one of those found only in the darkest, most unsavory parts of the New Republic's base world. It was of the kind that no man had ever seen and lived to tell the tale. This…was the Droid Bar. Droids and mechs of all kinds met here to recharge on hard, unstable energon. From mouse droids to untamed Zoids, bots of all kinds were permitted. At one table, there was a conversation between a Battle Droid from Star Wars Episode 1 and a Cylon from Battlestar Galactica.  
  
"You… think… you… have… it… rough… aiming? I… have… one… stinkin'… eye… that… is… constantly… sweeping… back… and…fourth," remarked the Cylon.  
  
"At least you have that much. I just have these pits that look like eyes. They aren't even filled with cameras, they are just there for looks. I have to run by sonar," replied the Battle Droid.  
  
"Quit your whining, you sorry excuses of mechs! My leader has but one optic and has the best aim in the universe!" shouted a voice that came over in their direction.  
  
"What… was… that?" the Cylon said, lifting his blaster and pointing it…  
  
…into a familiar purple insignia on the chestplate of a large black and grey form.  
  
"Are your audio receptors on the blink as well, Cylon?" Darkbane quipped as he lifted the drone from it's chair.  
  
"He ment nothing by it, Lord Darkbane. We are all aware of the powers of the Decepticon Empire," the Battle Droid pleaded for his drinking buddy.  
  
Darkbane tossed the Cylon across the room, then looked at the odd looking Droid. "How do you know about the Decepticons? Or my name? We have not come to this part of the universe in many Vorns*!"  
  
Just as he was about to lift the scrawny reject from the Trade Federation, he heard a small voice behind him. "Bede bede bede Don't move a muscle, you. We don't allow troublemakers in here."  
  
"Shut up, Twiki. I think someone at the bar needs a refill."  
  
"Bede bede bede I'm serious, Decepticon. We all know how you 'Cons are. Especially the one that shows up here regularly."  
  
"What ARE you talking about?" Darkbane turned to face the diminutive humanoid bot with a speech impediment. "There are no Decepticons in this sector!"  
  
"Yes, there are, Darkbane," replied a voice from behind the Sub-Commander of the Decepticon battle fleet. "Did you truly think ALL Decepticon exiles went to the same place?"  
  
Darkbane spun back around, knocking Twiki into the table. The table and the battle droid were knocked over from the impact. Much to Darkbane's surprise, there was no one behind him. "WHO SAID THAT? SHOW YOURSELF!" Darkbane shouted, drawing even more attention to himself. Suddenly, he was glad he left Wingwrath to defend the ship. If he had to face someone who had cloaking capabilities, he was glad she wasn't here to watch him be humiliated.  
  
"You won't find me until I want you to find me. Now, be a good 'Con, and leave the bar."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU TO GIVE ME ORDERS?!" Darkbane was getting sick of this voice.  
  
"Someone with a gun to your worthless back, Darkbane. Now move." Darkbane felt a jab in his back right at the base of his spine. He walked out of the bar, and turned down the alley right next to it.  
  
"All right, this is far enough! SHOW YOURSELF!"  
  
"If you insist." Suddenly, three mechanoids appeared in front of the overly proud Decepticon. One was shrouded in a black cloak. Another one was clearly a Decepticon Seeker, but instead of having large triangular wings, his arms were comprised of two six sided solar panels, and had a round body. The third, which had been projecting the cloaking shield, slowly lowered it's dusty moth wings.  
  
"Greatings, Lord Darkbane. We are the Decepticons of Coruscant," said the cloaked one.  
  
"Is that so? And how do I know you are Decepticons? I see noone of the mark here…"  
  
"You desire proof? Very well. Shortrange, reveal your allegience!" ordered the one keeping himself hidden within the darkness of his cloth robes.  
  
"By your command." And with that, the Seeker transformed into a TIE fighter, with Decepticon emblems on his solar wing panels.  
  
"All right…so he's a fellow Decepticon. What of the other two of you?"  
  
"Why should we have to prove ourselves to you, Darkbane? You should be doing the proving to us!" replied the moth-bot.  
  
"Calm yourself, Dustoff," replied the unknown one, placing his hand on his subbordinate's shoulder. "He'll learn soon enough just how dangerous asking questions can be."  
  
"Dangerous? You want dangerous? I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO WAYWARD DECEPTICONS THAT REFUSE TO IDENTIFY THEMSELVES! ESPECIALLY TO LORD DARKBANE!" No sooner had Darkbane shouted and began to leap at the unidentified one than a shot from Shortrange hit him in the back, knocking the sparkless warrior unconscious.  
  
"Quickly. Get him inside. I don't want his screams to attract any unwanted attention from the New Republic security force," ordered the one in the cloak. Shortrange transformed back, and aided Dustoff in dragging Darkbane farther down the alley.  
  
Scene: A darkened room.  
  
Darkbane opened his optics, looking around. "Where am I?" he asked, seeing nothing but darkness in all directions.  
  
"In the base." Replied a voice that he had heard not too long ago.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"A way off this rock," replied the voice of the still unidentified one  
  
"Whose side are you on?"  
  
"That…would be telling. What I want is to get away from this system and rejoin the offensive against the Autobots!"  
  
"You won't get it unless you tell me who you are and why you brought me here!"  
  
"BY HOOK OR BY CROOK WE WILL!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Your new number 2."  
  
"Who is number 1?"  
  
"You, if you will let us join with you, me, if you do not."  
  
"And what makes you think you are fit to lead in my stead?"  
  
"Death can change many a thing. Including one's outlook on life."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Then, a light turned on just in front of Darkbane, illuminating a spot where stood the cloaked figure. "I am one that none presume to exist anymore. That people want to forget. But I still function."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"One you should know all too well, Darkbane."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
The figure laughed. "It is time to talk of many things. Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, continents and kings."  
  
"Gibberish? You answer my questions with GIBBERISH!? HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME SO!"  
  
"NO! How dare you mock me! You are a mockery of that which comprises you, as is the Autobot you must share a spark with!"  
  
"What? What do you know of Wolfbane and myself?"  
  
"Shiver my timbers, shiver my soul. Yo ho heave ho. There are men whose hearts are as black as coal. Yo ho heave ho."  
  
"WILL YOU JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION? WHO ARE YOU?!"  
  
"ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO KNOW?! The answer could be more than your fragile intellect can handle, Dark."  
  
"I am not scared by your riddles, strange one. REVEAL YOURSELF AND LET ME KNOW WHO I WILL SCRAP WHEN I GET FREE!"  
  
"Very well." And the figure drew back his hood.  
  
"No. NO! IT CANNOT BE! BUT YOU ARE DEAD! I SHOULD KNOW! YOU ARE…"  
  
"Shiver my timbers, shiver my sails. DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES!"  
  
"YOU ARE ME!" Darkbane screamed, fully realizing that he was looking strait into the face of…  
  
"Optimatt Prime, at your service, 'Lord' Darkbane," replied the purple robot that faced Darkbane, his acid laser rifle drawn across his chest.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
What is this? Optimatt Prime, claiming to be a Decepticon? Darkbane confronting that which he and Wolfbane were made from? Find out what's going on in Part 5: Dead Men DO Tell Tales! 


	5. Part 5: Dead Men DO Tell Tales

The Wolfbane Chronicles  
  
Part 5: Dead Men Do Tell Tales!  
  
A Slagpit/LunarFormer Production  
  
A TF fanfiction  
  
Welcome, welcome, fellow followers of the Wolf Warrior. Welcome back to SLF Enterprises and the Wolfbane Chronicles. Yes, welcome indeed.  
  
(Slagpit) LF!!!!  
  
Ok, ok, sorry. I didn't mean to babble. Ok, this is going to get a bit loopier before it gets any more clear, so let's see what we can't clear up right now, shall we?  
  
1: Darkbane is now in the clutches of a rouge band of Decepticons on Coruscant.  
  
2: The head of these Decepticons is Optimatt Prime, an Autobot who was destroyed by Megatron, from whose remains Wolfbane and Darkbane were built.  
  
3: What has Slagpit been smoking?  
  
(Slagpit) I HEARD THAT!  
  
4: Darkbane left Wingwrath, a female Decepticon on his crew who he has developed an affection toward, as the only security force on the Enslavement, his ship.  
  
5: Tracking, and conceivably Vidwave, are also on the Enslavement right now, with Tracking locked in the brig.  
  
Now, on with the disclaimer…  
  
(Slagpit) and remind me to have Sparksmasher give you a complete physical after the fic is done.  
  
Aw, man…  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
SLF Enterprises does not own Transformers, Twiki from Buck Rodgers, the Cylons from Battlestar Galactica, or Star Wars, or any other bots we pull in from other TV or movie series. Look up who owns what somewhere on the web. We only own the TransMisfits, those TransFormers characters that show up exclusively in the Wolfbane Chronicles, or one of it's spinoff series.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
Scene: a darkened room  
  
"So, now you know that I am Optimatt Prime, your originator, and former Autobot. Any questions?" asked the large dark purple bot, looming over Darkbane like an oddly colored cloud.  
  
"HOW?! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE? YOU'RE DEAD!" Darkbane shrieked, half out of his mind trying to figure out the answer to that question himself.  
  
"It's really quite simple, really," replied Optimatt Prime. "You see…"  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
Scene: A landing dock elsewhere on Coruscant  
  
Three robots are gathered in one one of Coruscants many hangar bays. They seem to be looking out through the access door to the bay.  
  
"I don't see the shuttle, Windsplit," shouted the smallest of the three, shaped like an upside down A.  
  
"That's odd. This is the docking bay he said he would be arriving at. You sure you got the right information, Ionburst?" replied the second tallest, who had two sets of thin wings on sides emerging from the middle of his back.  
  
"I'm pretty, sure, Windsplit. Hangar 5 alpha 7," replied the tallest, who had a pair of extra long arms, half of which had no wireing or shielding.  
  
"Guys, if you would move off the landing pad, I'd like to land BEFORE I run out of fuel!" called a voice from above them. All three looked up, saw the descending boxy golden spacecraft, and scattered just before the craft shattered the glass ceiling of the docking bay. "Oh, this is one of those front loaders. Huh. We did away with those back on Cybertron."  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU NEARLY KILLED US!" shouted Windsplit, as he ran up to the docking ramp, which had begun to lower.  
  
"No, I'm not crazy. I'm just not used to backward planets like this one. So, you must be Windsplit, head of the Autobots of the New Republic." Replied the new arrival, his blue jacket closed and hood up.  
  
"Yes, and you must be Wolfbane, Autobot field commander. Long time since anyone's been sent out this way."  
  
"I wasn't SENT by anyone. I came of my own free will."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Wolfbane sniffed the air, the hood of his jacket falling back, revealing his lupine ears. "Yup, he's here, all right. Follow me, gentlemen. We've got Decepticons to capture."  
  
"Wait a minute…you…you're a…"  
  
"Oh, that's right, you would have been sent here before Protoform technology. Yes, I am a psudo-organic Transformer. Now, follow me."  
  
"How do we know you're an actual Autobot? You could have stolen this shuttle!" Ionburst accused, lifting Wolfbane with one arm.  
  
"You want proof? FINE!" Wolfbane opened his jacket, revealing the Autobot insignia emblazend on his chest. "That proof enough?"  
  
"um, yeah, I guess."  
  
"So put me down and help me apprehend these Decepticons!"  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
Scene: later, at the droid bar  
  
Wolfbane entered, followed by the three other Autobots.  
  
"Bede bede bede Oh, great, more of them."  
  
"Relax, Twiki, is it? I'm no Decepticon. I'll try not to make too much trouble. Have you seen this bot around here?" Wolfbane held out a small green orb containing a hologram of Darkbane, slowly spinning.  
  
"Bede bede bede yeah, I know the scum. He was in here earlier, roughin' up some of my customers. In fact, there's one of his pals in the back there trying to gain support for their cause."  
  
"Oh, really." Wolfbane looked over where the small android, who was the establishments bartender, had indicated. There was a thin, greenish bot in one corner, shouting the praises of working for the Decepticon army, particularly under 'Lord Darkbane.' Wolfbane walked over to him. "Hello, FlapSnap."  
  
"WOLFBANE! Wha-what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'll ask the questions around here, FlapSnap. Now…where is Dark?"  
  
"I haven't a clue, Autobutt! Lord Darkbane gave us all official shore leave."  
  
"Oh, really. Then perhaps you can take me to someone who might know. Where is Sparksmasher?"  
  
"RIGHT BEHIND YOU, AUTOBREATH!" replied a high pitched scream as the Velocirapter-modeed Sparksmasher leapt onto Wolfbane's back, cutting into it with his foot talons. Wolfbane cried out in savage pain, throwing the Decepticon medic/torturer over his back and into FlapSnap, knocking both of them out.  
  
"DANG! And since this is where his scent seems to end, I can't track Darkbane any further. Windsplit, any clue as to where they docked?"  
  
"Um…not…really. You want to take care of that wound? You're loosing a lot of mechfluid."  
  
"I'll be fine. It's just a scratch. Bring the two of them. I may be able to get information from them yet. Sorry about the mess, Twiki."  
  
"Bede bede bede maybe I should institute a No Cybertronians rule."  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Scene: the darkened room  
  
"And so now you know how I still live."  
  
"But that doesn't explain how Wolfbane or I can exist!"  
  
"It doesn't? No, I suppose not. How is it that you do exist, anyway? I mean, honestly, even I don't know anymore…so, does that mean you don't exist?"  
  
"Obviously not, since I'm right here."  
  
"Oh, right…"  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Scene: inside the Enslavement  
  
"Well, that was easy enough to infiltrate," Wolfbane said, as the four Autobots followed their Decepticon prisoners into the ship at gunpoint.  
  
"Yeah, much easier than the base of the local Decepticons," replied the small upsidedown A shaped robot.  
  
"What did you expect? This IS just a battle cruiser," Wolfbane said offhandedly, and was quickly lifted off his feet by the largest of the three local Autobots.  
  
"YOU GOT SOMETHING AGAINST BATTLE CRUISERS?"  
  
"No, Ionburst."  
  
"Didn't think so," Ionburst smoldered, placing Wolfbane back on the ground.  
  
"So…who's manning security detail around here, FlapSnap?"  
  
"I won't tell, Wolf!"  
  
"Oh, no, then maybe you'll tell my blaster."  
  
"Um, on second thought…although Lord Darkbane ordered me to tell no one of her existence…"  
  
"Her? There's a FEMALE Decepticon on the crew now?"  
  
"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! One that you should know quite well, Wolfbane. In appearance only, but still you should recognize her," Sparksmasher cackled with glee.  
  
"What is he talking about, Wolf?"  
  
"I don't know, Windsplit, but I intend to find out."  
  
"Hold it right there, Autobots!" shouted a feminine voice from behind the quartet.  
  
"L-L-L…Lightwing?" Wolfbane stammered, stunned to see a bot with the same body as his girlfriend before her spark found a new protoform, thus becoming Lifewing.  
  
"Name's Wingwrath, Wolfie boy, and don't you forget it! Now drop your weapons, or I order the ships autoguns to open fire!"  
  
"No one calls me WOLFIE BOY!" Wolfbane snarled as he launched himself at Wingwrath, transforming to wolf mode as he did so. Wingwrath fired off her blaster, knocking him into the other Autobots, causing them to drop their guns and collapse into a heap.  
  
"Ah, Lord Darkbane will be pleased. We have captured 4 Autobot prisoners for him!"  
  
"Shut up, you idiot. He'll be madder than heck because YOU TWO got caught, allowing them to get on board! I wasn't about to scrap you just I could scrap them as well, which is why I didn't open fire when you came aboard. Now take them to the brig. I'm trying to raise Lord Darkbane, but he won't respond to his communicator, and I can't find him on any of the scanners."  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Ok, so…enjoy that? Hope so. Sorry, my ending and opening statements are a bit dry this time. I'll try to make up for it next week. See you then. 


	6. Part 6: Don’t Believe Everything You Hea...

The Wolfbane Chronicles  
  
Part 6: Don't Believe Everything You Hear  
  
A Slagpit/LunarFormer Production  
  
A TF fanfiction  
  
Ah, good to see FF.Net back in operation.  
  
(Slagpit) yes, it certainly is old friend. Now, what say we get rid of our creative buildup and hack us out the next installment of this saga?  
  
Sounds like a plan. Oh, happy belated birthday, man.  
  
(Slagpit) Don't remind me. 19 years.oy.seems like such a long time. ...........................................................  
  
The TransMisfits are a non-registered trademark of SLF Enterprises. The Transformers themselves are trademarked by Hasbro and Takara. Star Wars and all related elements are owned by LucasFilm and LucasArts. ...........................................................  
  
Scene: A Darkened Room  
  
"I don't see how I can make this any easier to understand, 'Lord' Darkbane," Optimatt Prime sighed, pacing back and forth in front of Darkbane, who was still tied securely to a chair.  
  
"Well, try making things a bit clearer, fool! What do you mean by 'they saw me as dead, but no one ever actually saw me die!'?" Darkbane sneared at his captor.  
  
"It's quite simple really. I never died. I was presumed dead, because I sent that radio broadcast to the Ark, then I shut the radio off, and all that was found where I once stood was a pile of parts and the Friendship Matrix."  
  
"But those parts were infused with your energon signature!"  
  
"Easy enough to do, since I was leaking energon from extensive damage due to Megatron's opening barrage of attacks."  
  
"But.the matrix."  
  
"Oh yes, that little bobble Prime handed me before I left. Merely a token possession to humor me when I took my post. I discarded it when the time presented itself."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Optimatt Prime sighs. "You really are a simpleton, aren't you? Let me start from the beginning of the events." ....................................  
  
Flashback scene: Optimatt Prime, standing before Megatron, obviously near obliteration, on Cybertron.  
  
"Just answer me this, Megatron.how much of Cybertron had you taken before I got here?"  
  
"Why, all of it, of course! Cybertron is OURS!"  
  
"Thanks. Just wanted Prime and the others to hear that."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I figured you'd have Soundwave jam all standard Autobot transmissions, so I used my own. An Earthen shortwave transmission. You may fire when ready. Just let it be known that my last words were, 'I died for Cybertron'"  
  
Megatron snickers. "Imperssive. Even in the face of imminent doom, you manage to remain obstinent. I like that in a soldier. I'll offer you a choise, Autobot. Either I can destroy you now, or you can live on, as a Decepticon in my army. I'll even give you your own sector to command."  
  
Optimatt looks up at the gigantic whiteish grey Decepticon commander. "Why would you do such a thing? What's to say I wouldn't turn your troops over to the Autobots?"  
  
"Nothing, besides the fear of your own destruction. And you do fear death. I can hear it in your audios. Come now, be a reasonable 'bot. Join me. You shall have the power you so desire, and Prime shall learn to."  
  
"NO! If I join with you, I want nothing more to do with Primes! I'm sick of being looked down on by Optimus, I don't care about the Prime Council, and I want to be acknowledged as a Prime in name only! I don't care about the rank! I don't care about the order of leadership! I just want to be known as the most powerful TransFormer in the system!"  
  
Megatron laughed. "You are a strange one, Optimatt Prime, but very well. I can even send you to a system where no one will have ever heard of you. It's a new one we discovered not too long ago. Not a single Autobot, but lots of Energon ripe for the taking."  
  
"Fine. I accept. But first." Optimatt opens his chest door, rips out the Matrix of Friendship, and tosses it onto a heap of scrapmetal, some of it blasted off of him after the first shot from Megatron. "There. No more Prime burden. No more toeing down to the Autobot code. I accept your proposition, Megatron."  
  
"Good. I didn't think you'd reject. But cross me once." Megatron picked up the head of a random Autobot drone, tossed it in the air, and shot it into oblivion. "That shall be your fate as well." .......................................  
  
Scene: back in the darkened room  
  
"You actually expect me to believe that load of turbofox dung?" Darkbane sneared at Optimatt Prime.  
  
"No, but it is the truth. I was assigned out here with Dustoff and Shortrange. Dustoff was the result of early Protoform experimentation, and Shortrange had a number of warrants out for his destruction in that system of space. So we three came here. We've been waiting for just the right time to make a comeback into the Great War."  
  
"You're a bit late for that, Bunkie! The Great War is over! MEGATRON IS DEAD!" ....................................  
  
Scene: Brig of the "Enslavement"  
  
"Ugh.what hit me." Wolfbane grunted, slowly rising from the small slab of a bed he had in the brig of the "Enslavement."  
  
"You were shot by an ion disruptor burst. Thanks to you, we've been captured by the Decepticons!" Windsplit replied, half grumbling.  
  
"Yeah. If it weren't for you, we'd have had these 'Cons locked up instead of them locking us up!" Ionburst continued, punching a wall.  
  
"HEY! KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE! I'M TRYIN' TO SLEEP!" called a voice from the next cell over.  
  
"What the." the three displaced Autobots responded.  
  
"Oh, go jump in a fusion reactor, Tracking, you runt." Wolfbane snarled back.  
  
"Runt, huh? Well, I bet you that no one besides a runt would be able to get out of here."  
  
"What the heck are you talking about, Tracking?"  
  
Then, there was the sound of someone standing up, walking across the floor, and the sound of metal scraping against metal. Suddenly, Tracking stood before the four captured Autobots. "I am talking about getting out of my cell. I'm the only one on this ship capable of getting through the bars."  
  
"Remind me to tell Darkbane that when I see him next." Wolfbane growled.  
  
"Actually, I really doubt you are the only one who can do that," Windsplit said, looking at the smaller triangular Autobot in their midst.  
  
"Hey, look, guys, I don't wanna be the source for some escape plan. I.I don't think it'll work."  
  
"Oh, come on, Starjump, it can't be that hard." Ionburst said, putting his hand on the smaller bot's shoulder.  
  
"Nope, won't work. these bars are set to knock out anything with an Autobot power signature." Wolfbane sighed.  
  
"And how do you know that?" Windsplit asked.  
  
"Do you really think that in all my years hunting my countepart, I've never spent time in his brig?"  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Yes. I've been captured by him before. Not that he held me for long.but without him around to gloat at me, I don't know how I'm going to get out of here this time."  
  
"You've never dealt with the Autobots of the New Republic. Ionburst, do your stuff!"  
  
"Right, Windsplit," Ionburst said, and proceded to thrust his fingers into the walls of the cell around the door, and ripped the wall down like one of those Japanese paper walls. Tracking went running for the nearest exit.  
  
"GUYS! THE PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING!" tracking screamed as the Autobots emerged from what had been their cell.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Starjump replied, then shot him from behind. "Be glad it's only on stun."  
  
"Ok, gentlemen, I underestimated you. Now, shall we proceed to get the information we came here for?" Wolfbane grinned as he spoke, which made him seem even more menacing than normal. ....................................  
  
Scene: Bridge of the "Enslavement" "Wingwrath, I think we have bigger problems than Lord Darkbane disappearing from our scans," FlapSnap called over from one of the bridge computers.  
  
"What do you mean, fool?" Wingwrath snapped back. "The safety of Lord Darkbane is essential to our mission! HE IS OUR COMMANDER!"  
  
"I have to agree with the idiot, Wingwrath. THE AUTOBOTS HAVE ESCAPED THE DETENTION AREA!" Sparksmasher called from another monitor. ....................................  
  
So, what's next? We'll just have to wait and see! Same TransFormer time, Same TransMisfit place. 


	7. Part 6.5: Same Wolf Time, Same Wolf Chan...

The Wolfbane Chronicles  
  
Part 6.5: Same Wolf Time, Same Wolf Channel  
  
A SLFEnterprises presentation  
  
A TF fanfic  
  
Welcome back. Well, things are a little chaotic around Slagpit/LunarFormer Production Studios this week.  
  
(camera pans around the room, and shows the TransMisfits busy tossing things into a large portalish thing. Slagpit is wandering the area, carrying a checklist and a pen, periodicaly checking off things from the list.)  
  
(Slagpit) HEY, Wolfbane, be careful with that! Don't want it going off too early, now do we? FlapSnap, was that even supposed to be on the packing list? Never mind, I found it. Ok, now..where are my spare sunglasses? I can't go to Otakon without my spare sunglasses! Darkbane, that was on your portion of the list, where are they? Oh, never mind, they were in my pocket the whole time.LF, Why are you busy typing? I need you to help close the Transwarp extra-dimentional pocket in this suitcase!  
  
Well, someone has to type up this week's instalment, Mr. Let's-get-the- stars-to-pack-for-me.  
  
(Slagpit) oh, give it a rest.WOLF! DARK! IF YOU DAMAGE THAT FETT SHIRT, I'LL HAVE YOUR SPARKS AND PERSONALITY CHIPS!  
  
"Whose he kidding? This is the one his neighbor's dog put a whole in the sleave of. Any collector's value that might have been in this shirt is long gone."  
  
"Ours is not to reason why, Dark. Ok, Slagpit, I think that's everything."  
  
(Slagpit) Really? You sure? Why do I always feel like I've forgotten something.  
  
Maybe it's the fact you haven't given me the adventure to post this week.  
  
(Slagpit) GAH! I FORGOT TO WRITE ONE! NO NO NO NO NO!  
  
Oh, great..well, tune in next week, and we'll see if we can't get things straitned out by then. Be seeing you. 


	8. Part 7: And The Universe Cried Out In Pa...

The Wolfbane Chronicles  
  
Part 7: And The Universe Cried Out In Pain  
  
A Slagpit/LunarFormer Production  
  
A TF fanfiction  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey hey, sorry about being gone for so long, folks, but we finally made it. Otakon was a blast (several months ago). We had a wonderful time, and Slagpit managed to get some new pins for his trademark hat.  
  
(Slagpit) LF, you're rambling. I really must appologise for dropping the weekly idea. You see, I was hoping that Otakon would help me get out of my writer's block, but it just put me deeper into it. But now I'm back, and you will be seeing several new one shots this week. I'd like to send out my warmest greetings to Albedo, KOD (or whatever they're calling themselves now), Wicked Woman, FantiSci, and BloodyRose. You all are truly unique writers, and I applaud that. With that, I'll turn control of this opening back over to LunarFormer.  
  
Thank you, Logohead.  
  
(Slagpit) I HEARD THAT!  
  
I know. Anyway, Let's recap what's happened so far.  
  
Darkbane has been forced to land The Enslavement on Coruscant for repairs. Shortly afterward, he was abducted from an area droid bar by a batch of unusual Decepticons, lead by a surprisingly NOT DEAD Optimatt Prime. Wolfbane arrived and teamed up with the Autobots Of The New Republic, only to be captured inside the Enslavement, where the crew is busy trying to find where Darkbane has disappeared to. Now, the Wolf Warrior and his new associates are loose in the Enslavement, and noone knows WHAT is going to happen next! OH THE SUSPENCE IS KILLING ME!  
  
"Then why not just get on with it and write the next log entry, you gigantic waste of spare parts?"  
  
You know, Optimatt, I liked you better as an Autobot.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Transmisfits= mine Trans Formers= Hasbro, Takara, Saban, Whoever. Star Wars= George Lucas, LucasArts, LucasFilm Team Rocket= Kids WB, 4Kids Animation, Nintendo, Gamefreak. I think they have as many people with ownership of Pokemon as they do for TransFormers, if not more. TransCharizard= Denivan Media Services. hope that's ok with you, Uncle. No kiwis were harmed in the making of this fanfic  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene: A large open field  
  
James: Does this dress make me look fat? Jessie and Meowth: YES!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Slagpit) LF! GET THE FIC RIGHT!  
  
Well, sorry if I wanted to have a little fun.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene: Darkened room.  
  
"Sir, I believe we have an unwanted guest. I'm detecting a new energon signature in the room," Shortrange called out, in a voice that closely resembled that of Soundwave.  
  
"No, no, Shortrange, I believe that would be our fourth wheel returning from his intelligence gathering." Optimatt called back, turning his back to Darkbane.  
  
"HEY! I AIN'T NOBODY'S FOURTH WHEEL!" a squeaky, high pitched voice shouted back, as what appeared to be a weasel scampered into the light. "You guys just happen to pay well. Now, if I could get the same sort of deal with those three other guys." the weasel continued, as he slinked his way over to Optimatt.  
  
"You really do talk to much for your own good, Flinx. Now, tell me what you found out and I MAY let you live, even after suggesting such a traitorous act!" boomed the dark purple robot, his foot poised just above the weasel's head.  
  
Flinx quickly flipped back and transformed into a tall, lanky, brown 'bot with a set of wiskers on either side of his long pointy nose, which seemed to twitch a little bit. "No way! You know how I work. Highest bidder, no questions asked, cash first. So, where's my money?"  
  
"What makes you think you can talk to a Decepticon that way, insolent alegienceless vermin?" Darkbane snarled, although noone seemed to pay him any mind, what with him still being restrained in the chair.  
  
"You try my patience, weasel."  
  
"And I'm this close to seeing what the New Republic would pay to know the whereabouts of a certain Emperial base used to house one of their deadliest secret weapons."  
  
"You wouldn't dare. I'd see to it you would never be safe in this sector of the universe ever again!"  
  
"You wouldn't. You need me too much."  
  
"You exaggerate."  
  
"Do I? You wouldn't even know that this clown," Flinx said, pointing over to Darkbane, "was even going to be coming here if it wasn't for me. Face it, you need me, especially if you ever plan on getting off this rock and back out into the universe at large."  
  
"I tire of this.Dustoff, grab him and make him talk." Optimatt said, snapping his fingers.  
  
"WHAT? DUSTOFF? WHY YOU DIRTY.ACK!" Flinx said, before going limp. Dustoff materialized right behind him, a strange device held in his hands, which seemed to be biting into the back of Flinx's neck.  
  
"Bad news, sir. An Autobot craft has been sighted at Hangar 5 alpha 7."  
  
"You must be misreading his thoughts. No new Autobot has been out to this part of space in over a millennia."  
  
"No new Decepticons had been here in just as long, and look where I am now!" Darkbane snarled insolently.  
  
"Perhaps you have a visitor, Darkbane. I'll send out Shortrange to investigate."  
  
"If it's who I think it is, I think it would be better if you sent me back to my ship."  
  
"You're bargining posture is highly dubious. But you have a point. Dustoff, reawaken Flinx. You, Darkbane, and our little spy here shall go to Darkbane's craft. undercover. Do NOT let Darkbane out of your sight."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And Dustoff."  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Do NOT fail me."  
  
Dustoff gulped. "Ye-ye-yes sir."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene: back on Cybertron, the Cybertronian Singles Bar  
  
Kup: So, lad, why the long face?  
  
Oak Leafdale: What do you mean? I don't even know why I'm here!  
  
TransCharizard: Denial. Give him a triple energon highball, he'll be fine.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Slagpit)What was that?  
  
Um.dunno.  
  
(Slagpit) Stick on topic, LF, or you're on sanitation duty for a week.  
  
aw.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene: "Enslavement"  
  
"All right, so we have four Autobots running loose through the ship, no idea where Lord Darkbane is, and. and." Wingwrath was starting to panic. She wasn't ready for anything like this. "FLAPSNAP! You and Sparksmasher go back there and recapture those Autobots. Vidwave, keep scanning for Lord Darkbane!"  
  
"You won't need to seek out anyone, 'Con!" a low growling voice snarls from the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, cause we're already right here! Surrender or face the consequences!"  
  
Wingwrath and the rest of the crew on the bridge turned around and saw Wolfbane and the other three Autobots in the entry hatch.  
  
"Face it, whoever you are, You've lost. Now, tell us what we want to know." Ionburst said, leveling his ion cannon at Wingwrath.  
  
"I can't, Autobreath! We have no idea where Lord Darkbane is. Even if we did, we'd never tell you."  
  
"I was almost hoping you'd say that. LET'S TAKE THEM DOWN, AUTOBOTS!" Windsplit shouted, as he started to run into the room. Wolfbane reached out, and grabbed him by the back of his armor.  
  
"No. I'm not going to attack them until I find out just what they know about what's happened to Darkbane. and if I don't issue the command to attack here, we don't attack. GOT THAT?!"  
  
"Whatever you say, Wolfbane."  
  
"So, how about we work together on this one, 'Cons? I want Darkbane, you want your leader back. It's that simple."  
  
"YOU JUST WANT TO PUT HIM OFFLINE! I'LL NEVER LET YOU HARM HIM, WOLFIE BOY!"  
  
"No. one. calls. me. WOLFIE. BOY! IONBURST! OPEN FIRE!" ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yeah, yeah, weak ending. We've had too many interruptions here today, so it's the best I can come up with. See you later. 


End file.
